New Years Eve Lockdown
by KatyKatt
Summary: Sam and Freddie get locked in an elevator on New Years Eve... :  I don't own iCarly!


**Hey guys! I wanted to write a story about Sam and Freddie and since it was New Years eve last night, I figured I should write something with that theme. Hope you enjoy!**

It's New Years Eve and the iCarly gang just got done with their New Years Eve iCarly episode. They prerecorded it so they could upload it in time to count down with the fans but still celebrate themselves.  
>Carly ran down the stairs going to the kitchen to make everyone her special lemonade. "Anybody want any lemonade?"<p>

"Eww, no. But can you get me some ham while your in there?" Sam asked while sitting down on the coach. She yanks the remote out of Freddie's hand and turns the television to Girly Cow.  
>Freddie looks over with his eyebrows raised. "Uhmmmm, Sam? I was kind of watching something."<p>

"Who cares?"

"Sam be nice!" Carly yells from the kitchen.

"Or what?"

"No ham."

"UGHH! Fine!," she turns to Freddie and stickes the remote out for him to grab, " I'm sorry Freddie."

Freddie stares at her for a moment in confusion. Sam NEVER apologizes. He slowely turns around and looks at Carly's reaction. She has a look of shock written on her face too. He turns back to Sam and sees that the remote is still outstretched for him to take. He quickly grabbes it out of her hand so she has no time to attack while his hand is in reaching distance.

"Uhm, thanks Sam," Freddie said. He decided to keep it on the show she wanted. Normally, he would have changed it but, she said sorry. It's weird to hear it come from her mouth. It kind of gave Freddie hope that Sam still liked him.

After their talk in the elevator, he still had feeling for her. He didn't want to break up but it seemed right at the moment. A couple days later a girl walked up to him and asked to go out to a movie that Friday night. He instantly thought of Sam and the word no came out of his mouth faster then ham came out of Sam's when a waitors askes for our orders at a restraunt. He thought it was just because he didnt want to be made fun of by her but soon came to realize that he was still in love with her.

When Freddie reached out for the remote, it makes him realize how close they are on the couch. They aren't even shoulder to shoulder, they are shoulder on shoulder. She is sitting on his left leg and is leaning on his left shoulder. Freddie never even realized that she sat down on him, she is LIGHT!

"Uhm, Sam? Why are you sitting on me?"

"There was no where else."

Freddie looks to his left and right to see a full couch, she could easily sit anywhere. Why on my lap?

"Here is your ham, Sam," Carly said giggling at the rhyme her name and her favorite food causes.

"Sweet!" Sam exclaimed starting in on her first piece. Carly laughed at her friend and Freddie went to grab a peice for himself. He couldn't get him hand around Sam's though. Sam soon realized that Freddie wanted some. She thought for a moment, then reaches out and grabs the best peice on the plate, and gives it to Freddie. "Here."

Freddie looks at the peice of meat in his hand, back at Sam, back to the meat, back to Sam, and finally he looks at Carly. She again has a shocked look on her face. This is not the Sam they both knew. She would never apologize OR give someone, let alone Freddie, a piece of her ham. Why is she acting so weird?

Carly's phone beeped. She reaches into her pocket and gets her phone. She quickly looks at her text and jumps up off the couch. She run over to the door and grabs her jacket.

"Carly? Who texted you?" Sam asked concerned.

"The hospital!" she yells pulling them both off the couch.

"They text now?" Freddie asks.

"That," Carly hits one of his shoulders, " doesn't," she hits the other one, " matter!" she finished hit ing him on the chest. Freddie just smiles at her weak attempts to hurt him. "What matters is that Spence is in the hospital! I'm going to run downstairs to get a cab, you guys get your jackets and take the elevator to meet me. Okay?"

"Okay!" they say in unision. Carly runs out the door and Sam and Freddie grab their coats.

"What do you think happened?" Sam asked Freddie.

"I don't- Oh, wait. He was teaching another prison art class today, wasn't he?"

"Oh my God..." Sam said finally understanding what he meant.

"Come on! The elevator is here!" Freddie said. They both headed towards the elevator but Sam turned around and grabbed, magazines, Freddie's iPod, and her huge plate of ham, shrimp, and two bags of chips they had set out for their mini New Years Eve party. "Hurry up Sam, I can't hold this elevator all day!"

"I know, I know, sorry!" Sam yelled trying to make it back to the elevator with the food almost falling out from under her arms twice.

"Here, let me help you." He grabbed a chair and put it in the way of the elevator. He walked over to Sam and took everything out of her hands except the magazines and his iPod. "You got your phone?" he asked just to make sure.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yuhp!" They made their way back to the elevator. Sam pushed the chair back into Carly's apartment and the doors closed. She then pushed the button for the lobby. "Thanks for the help with all this stuff by the way... Do you want me to take some of that back now?"

"Nah Sam, I'm fine."

"Yes, you are..." she whispers. Freddie doesn't know this but ever since their talk in the elevator, she has still liked him. She leans against the wall like she did that night. She didn't really want to break up with him but she couldn't help but feel the truth in Carly's words that night. Even if she wasn't talking about them, it still felt that way.

She still remembers the day when Pete came up to her and asked her to date again. She was very flattered but then looked down and sees what she is wearing. A top of Carly's, new jeans that Carly got her, and heels- that are Carly's. Carly straightned her hair and did her make up that morning because she spent the night. Pete wasn't asking her out, he was asking Carly with blonde hair out. She said no.

Then, that very same day, Freddie walked up to her with a box in his hands. It was full of shirts with her favorite bands on them. They were so huge, she would have to tie one side with a hair tie, they must be him. There were also two baseball caps with the teams they both watched and cheered at Carly's when the games were on. She never recieved a better gift.

"It's not my birthday," she said.

Freddie only smiled, "I know but you have been dressing kind of girly lately. You look good but not like my Sam." When he said that, he reached into the box and pulled out one of the baseball caps and put it on her head as he finished his sentence. He gave her a wink and walked away. Sam sworn her heart melted right there.  
>As Sam thought of that day, she started to smile.<p>

"What are you smiling at?" Freddie asked, noticing.

"Nothing! Hey, why aren't we moving?" she asked quickly to change the subject. She noticed that the button for the lobby wasnt on so she pushed it again. Then again. Then again. Then again. Finally the elevator jolted, moved down a little bit, and the lights went out. The emergency light went on and Sam and Freddie looked at each other. They both put the stuff down and started to panic.

"Is it broken?"

"Yeah I think so..." Freddie sat down and motioned for er to do that same. Sam shook her head no. "Come on Sam, just sit down. We can't do anything about it so we might as well just sit down and relax."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. Your'e right." Sam walked over and sat down next to him. "Happy New Year to us right?" Sam said with a laugh.

"Yeah..." Freddie looked over at Sam. He looked at her smile and how her eyes brightened when she did. "So?" Freddie said putting his arm around her her shoulder. He scooted over so that his mouth was right by her ear. She could feel his breath on her neck and shivered. He smiled and continued.

"Who are you gunna kiss at midnight?"

**Hope you loved it! Please review! :)**


End file.
